Operation:YukiKaze
by NamiKamiYukiZone145
Summary: You think you've been mistreated before. You don't know the half of it... but only Jeffrey and Yuki know the full story of the meanings: pain, betrayal, and most importantly suffering of a tortured soul inside. Warning! Half PokemonHumanXHuman.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

_Inside a dark room..._

_It was raining outside. There were two people in white coats talking to each other. One was wearing glasses and the other was a big old man with a beard._

_"Nicholas, I think it's time to send her out."_

_"B-but sir, it's much to soon for that! We have to wait until it's closer to the Eevee Tails Ceremony! It will be too much time for someone to find out about our secret!"_

_"Silence!!! It will be my decision as what to do with her. As for the Eevee Tails Ceremony, it's a celebration that's very important to her. She would never tell anyone about the ceremony."_

_"Are you sure everyone will treat her badly because she's a half-Eevee?"_

_"Certainly. Everyone will treat her worse than Rhyhorn crud. Where I'm sending her, absolutely no one will except her for who she is."_

_The man hands Nicholas a map. Nicholas then asks a question._

_"What about the last of the Namikaze line? I believe he lives within that area. Aren't the Namikaze the protectors of the Eevee line?"_

_"I will just inform her stay away from the boy and give her false information about how the his family has been the enemy of Eevees for generations, while in reality they've been the savior of them for generations."_

_A maid opens the door._

_"Sir, it's almost time to send her to Starlight City."_

_"Okay, Nicholas take her to the plane to Starlight Town, Johto."_

_"Yes, sir." He walks into the next room. "Yuki, it's time for you to leave."_

_A young girl with Eevee ears and a tail walked out.  
_

_The man(not Nicholas) walked up to her. "Yuki, I only have one thing to say to you." _

_"Yes?"_

_"Please stay away from a boy named..."  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those of you who looked at my story with the exact same title, I decided to start over the story since I didn't like where the story was headed. ;**


	2. The New Kid

**Chapter 2:The New Kid  
**

_In the Starlight Town Pokemon School, Room 214_

"..."

"Jeffrey?"

"...

"Jeffrey?!"

"..."

"JEFFREY!!!!!! AN EEVEE IS BEING ATTACKED!!!!!"

"WHERE?!" I suddenly woke up. "Where am I?"

"In the classroom... where you fell asleep... twice." The teacher was staring at me with anger. "You fell asleep on the most important parts of how to survive in the wild which will be on the test on Friday."

"But I already know this stuff!" I complained.

The teacher was looking at me with a sneer." Okay... If you are lost and there's no Pokemon center for miles, what's the first thing you look for?"

"Do you have Pokeballs?"

"No."

"Okay, then the first thing would be to look for would be to look for would be food and then find some shelter if it takes you longer than a day to get out of wherever you are."

"Ha!!! That's the wrong answer!"

"Then what's the right answer?" I asked.

"The first thing you should look for is water and then look for help."

A kid raised his hand."But Ms. Wolfe? What if you're nowhere near civilization? It's unlikely to find anyone out in nowhere."

Another kid raised his hand."Jeffrey's answer sounds more correct, ma'am."

"Well... since that's been decided..."I yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

The announcements went on. An assistant from the office called. "Ms.Wolfe!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"May you please send one student to the office to pick up a new student."

Some of the students started snickering. The "new kid" was basically the new toy to push around to some of the students. The new kid wasn't going to last long unless they found someone weirder than them to pick on. I blame my kindness for this.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Wolfe! I'll go to the office!"

"Okay." She faced the speaker."I'll send them over right away."

I got out of my seat., wrote a pass, and walked out the door to escort the new kid.

_At the main office..._

I thought. _"Hmmm...I wonder what the new kid looks like. Are they a boy or girl? Why do I always volunteer to go escort the new kid? I probably do it because I feel guilty because they barely know their way around the school..." _Little did I know that other feelings besides guilt would take place. I went up to the counter asked the assistant where the new kid was.

I started scratching my head."Ummmmmm... my teacher told me to come escort the new student to my class, Room 214." She started looking at me funny. She finally understood what I was saying. "Oh! You mean the Eevee-Tailed student!"

"EEVEE-TAILED?!!!!!!" I started twitching. Everyone in this whole town knew had a problem with anything that's too cute and anything related to Eevees (remember when the teacher used"an Eevee is being attacked) was just too much for me to handle. THEY ARE JUST SOOOO CUTE and now we're having a student with an Eevee tail. That's just awesome...(that was being sarcastic...) The assistant snapped me back to Johto.

She pointed to the room across from her."She's in the principal's office.Oh and just to warn you she's weird looking but seriously cute." Okay. That just cracked it. Everyone does know about my problem for cute stuff.

I walked over to the principal 's office and I couldn't believe my eyes. Eevee tail and ears! From my point of view she was cute already but...

"Okay, you Eevee-tailed freak. There's your escort so hurry up and get the heck out of here." the principal was looking at her intently. He was meaning every word he was saying! I was about to punch the guy in the face.

I pulled up my sleeve. I thought to myself._"Kaze... he better shut up about making fun of her, not just because she has Eevee features, but because she's new around here. He should treat her with respect." _I think she knew what I was thinking because she stopped my arm. She was looking at me. Oh god! I already feel my temperature rising.

"It's okay. Just leave him how he is. If one makes fun of someone lower than them they get hit back 10 times harder." she said.

The assistant was right! She was really cute! She was skinny but she had a nice figure. Her hands looked so smooth and silky. But the thing that just set the scale off balance was her face. Her face was so beautiful it was beyond words to describe but the only thing I can describe right was the brown silky hair she had. And the EARS!!! THE CUTE EEVEE EARS!!!!While I was having my "episode", unknown to me she was turning red also.**(I'm gonna switch it over to the Eevee girl's point of view now. She's gonna be thinking all this.)**

_"Oh gosh... I've been around this region for awhile yet I've never seen anyone so... so... gosh,I can't even bring myself to say to say it... he's so tall... his hair is so dark... and his eyes appear to be black but when they're in the right light it's the special kind of brown... I've never felt this way before about anyone... it's the exact opposite feeling when the Professor told me about that kid, Jeffrey Ken-Fei Namikaze, killing all those innocent people and using Pokemon as weapons. It's makes me so mad just thinking about it... but now that feeling is gone every time I look at that boy."_

**(I'm switching it to Jeff's point of view now...)**

After I was done with my "episode", I had just noticed how long we were in there. Let me put it like this...**THE PRINCIPAL WAS ING MAD. **I had just realized he was in there when the Eevee girl said,"If one(the principal) makes fun of someone(the Eevee girl) lower than them, they will get hit back ten times worse."

I would have sworn I saw smoke come out of his ears. His face looked like it was about to blow up."OH! THAT'S IT!!!!!! GET OUT!!! YOU FREAKS!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS TALK ABOUT ME, YOU EEVEE TAILED FREAK!!!!"

I couldn't let him talk to the girl like this."Stop calling her a Eevee-tailed freak. She's new and she deserves a lot of respect."

"For what? She's Eevee-tailed and she's a freak!"

"Really? I find being Eevee-tailed a lot cooler than you are."

He raised his fist."Why, I outta..."

"Go ahead, punch me. Punch me while the camera is right there." I turned my face."GO ON PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!!" He put his hand down. "That's right. You don't have the guts to punch me. The principal had that look in his eye. He had an idea. I wanted to get out of here."Come on, Eevee girl. Lets go..."

"Hold on! Kid in the glasses!"

"I have a name, you know..."

"How about you and me have a Pokemon battle?"

"No. I already know who's going to be the winner."

"It's going to count as 70 of your grade."

"Fine. I accept."

"Good."

"Can I leave already?"

"Yes. You may, you freaks may leave my room."

_On the way to Room 214..._

After the agreement that I was to battle the principal, I realized I was to escort the new student to my class. We just left the main office and were on our way to my classroom but... the Eevee girl had something on her mind.

"Okay, new kid... what's eating you?"

"You didn't have to do that for me... you could have just left me to be made fun of by the principal and you didn't have to battle him for my sake."

"No way! I would just stand there and let someone new be made fun of like that. It would be against everything I stand for as a person and as a protector of Pokemon."

"That must be fun, protecting Pokemon from people who try to abuse them. I wish I could do that..."

"Trust me, sometimes it isn't exactly the smartest thing to be but I get that rush everytime I at least do something to help a Pokemon. The bad part is that whenever you do do something you usually get yelled at by someone, like today, the principal was nothing compared to what I have to put up with... but it's the thought of making a Pokemon's life a little easier that keeps me going."

"Where I was raised, I was treated nicer cause where I was born there were more people like me being a Pokemon-Human cross.Being both an Eevee and a human made me see life as though it needs light and dark and the same goes for Pokemon and humans."

"Hmmm... that's a rather interesting view. I also see life in that manner. Life sucks yet life is awesome for you, right?"

She smiled."You are correct."

Lugia!! I felt my cheeks turn red again. I always thought that Eevees were cute but she was different. Every time she smiles, every time she looks at me with those brown eyes, my stomach feels funny and I start feeling lightheaded.

"So... where did you live before you moved here? NOT to be rude or anything but I'm curious."

She started looking down at the floor. Her ears dropped."I'd rather not talk about it... it's too painful for me..." Her voice sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't realize it was that bad..."

"It's okay... I would expect a question like that when I moved here..."

"Hey, no worries, I didn't exactly have the perfect childhood either."

Her ears perked up. She looked at me questioningly."You did? But you're aura looks perfectly intact! But you're eyes tell me it really happened"

I was confused."Aura?! Eyes?! What are you talking about?"

She just realized what she was saying. "Oh! It's nothing really...but it's nice to know you also shared a past like mine."

"I guess you can thank fate for..." I was cut off by...by... her super kawaiiness(cuteness). _"Lugia, she's... so... soft..." _I could feel my temperature shoot through the roof! She was actually hugging me. She looked cute before but hugging me is too much!

My mind was basically screaming_... "ZOMG!!!!! THOSE EARS! THOSE FURRY EEVEE EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!"_ When my mind started calming down, I started thinking... _"Wow... she feels so warm and soft. Her head feels soft and furry... she looks just like a normal girl without the Eevee ears or the tail. Dangit! IT MAKES ME MAD that the principal this girl like she was nothing." _Then, I had realized I didn't know her name.

"Sooooooo..." I started scratching my head.

She looked at me."Yes...?" She started rubbing her head against my head. I felt my heart pace quicken again.

"H-how l-long d-do you plan on keeping us in the position we're in...?"

"Oh..." She slowly released me from her grip.(even though I was hating every second of her letting me go.)

"You haven't even told me your name and you're hugging me?"

"If I do, you have to tell me your name... My name's Yuki Kinoko Yukikaze but I hate my long name so you can just call me Yuki or Kinoko..."

"I like Yuki better. Nice to meet you Yuki! My name's..." The bell cut me off. "3:15 ALREADY!! HOW LONG WAS I TALKING TO THE PRINCIPAL!! Yuki! You know how to school ,right?"

"Yes..." She said quietly.

_"Lugia... she is just so CUTE!!!"_ I thought to myself. I had realized had to go NOW!!My house was 44 minutes by running and I had to get there before 4:02.(self set-up rules)

"CRUD! I GOTTA GET GOING, NOW!!" I prepared to run but Yuki had to ask me one more thing.

"Ummmm... you have to tell me your name ,remember?"

I ran but I yelled..."Oh yeah! My name's Jeffrey Ken-Fei Namikaze! But you can call me Jeff! Bye Yuki!!!"

I didn't look back but for some reason I felt as though everything went wrong when I told her my name... Ehh... I've got to stop anticipating stuff...

_At the front of the school..._

For some reason,Yuki could be heard crying at the front of the gates of Starlight Town Pokemon School. It was Yuki crying over the boy she thought was the boy from her dreams but is actually a mass murderer of Pokemon(or is he...?).

Yuki was shaking."H-h-how c-could I e-ever fall for that.. t-that monster?! H-he is my sworn enemy and can't believe I hugged h-him...!" Yuki paused for a minute. "...but... his aura looked so pure... I wouldn't realize it was him unless Professor hadn't told me his name... I guess you can hide your true nature if you know how... but..." Yuki said to the blue sky crying..."...WHY?!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!! Why do I love him?! Why can't I just love another person that doesn't kill your entire family? Why...?"

* * *

**Review with the Characters**

**NKYZ: FINALLY IT IS COMPLETE!!! Jeffrey! You didn't tell me it was gonna be this long!****  
**

**Jeffrey: Well you're the one who wanted to show everyone my name and make Yuki hate me!**

**Yuki: I HATE YOU!!!!**

**Jeffrey:See? **

**NKYZ: Okay... fine I'll fix that later... add make-out scene for Jeffrey and... Yuki... got it!**

**Jeffrey:(blush) NOW WAIT JUST AN EFFIN' MINUTE!!!!**

**NKYZ:Sorry I have to leave a message! Click the review button. No flames are welcome but constructive criticism is!**

**Jeffrey: NOW, can I kill you?**

**NKYZ:Sorry! If you kill me who's gonna write the story?**

**Jeffrey:...  
**

* * *

**Next time on Operation:YukiKaze:**

**Jeffrey has to battle his principal in a Pokemon battle but will that be enough time to tell Yuki he's not the one who killed her family? There may be also an organization in the works. Will Jeffrey tell Yuki the truth before Yuki's the one who kills him? Only the next chapter(or the one after that) will tell...  
**


End file.
